Two Quarters & A Heart Down
by BandsAnime
Summary: Houjizawa, Tatasei and a sprinkling of Houji/Tatara. The title is completely irrelevant. NSFW. I don't own anything.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: ALL OF MY WORKS ARE MERELY FANFICTION WHICH IS A FORM OF CREATIVE WRITING AND ARE ALWAYS SOME PERCENT OF AU.**

Tatara was sure this wasn't going to end well. Him and Houji in the same living space for God knows how long? Surely they'd end up killing each other sooner or later. But Takizawa had suggested it – practically demanded it actually. The half-ghoul didn't want to put up with Houji's worrying whenever he came to visit him anymore.

The weird relationship they had going on had seemed to be working well as it was in Tatara's mind. Takizawa would spend most of his time with Houji and come visit him when he wanted. There was no need for him or Houji to interact and they all got what they wanted. Or so he thought, anyway.

Shaking his head, he knocked on the door, adjusting his bag, and waited. Takizawa had said he'd be home all day and that Houji would likely be as well so he'd be better off just getting here whenever it suited him. It was strange to think that Houji lived in such a destroyed area but the apartments he lived in where surprisingly mostly untouched by the dragon.

The door opened and a flustered looking Takizawa appeared.

"Tatara." The half-ghoul greeted with a smile.  
"Takizawa." He replied.

He could smell it on him. Houji's ever present scent had never been stronger on their partner. So they'd recently had sex then.

"Aren't you going to invite him in?" Houji asked from somewhere in the apartment.  
"Oh, right. Come in." Takizawa blushed.

He stepped inside and removed his shoes as Takizawa shut the door, reluctantly putting them on the shoe rack. He almost didn't just to spite Houji but he was willing to be civil if only for Takizawa's sake. They went further into the apartment and he spied Houji in the kitchen almost instantly.

"Coffee?" The human asked, smiling infuriatingly.

The first night was the most uncomfortable. There was more than enough room in the bed for them to sleep in it together and he'd been forced into cuddling by Takizawa who was already being held by Houji almost protectively.

The nights progressed similarly for about a week. They'd cuddle a bit and he and Houji would eye each other with distaste and distrust until they all fell asleep. Houji would be gone not long after they woke up if not before, having work to get to. The days were fairly similar too. He'd get up after Houji and leave to go to work – at a library, of all things.

Takizawa would spend all day at the apartment doing God knows what and he usually got home before Houji did and they'd all manage to relax before bed.

Tonight was the first night anything had changed.

Takizawa was kissing at his neck and palming his crotch, silently begging for attention. Houji had fallen asleep some time ago, his back facing them now. Tatara didn't really care either way. He and Takizawa were in this because Houji couldn't satisfy the half-ghoul completely. It was funny, to him at least.

He pulled Takizawa closer, moving them further away from Houji, and put him on his back, enjoying the way Takizawa watched him.

"Fuck me." The half-ghoul whispered. "Please. No prep. Just –"

It was an easy wish to grant. Takizawa was already naked from the waist down and it wasn't hard to shirk his boxers to free his erection. Moving closer, he grasped his cock and quickly found Takizawa's entrance, pushing in without hesitation. The small boy gasped but didn't otherwise do anything.

He was nervous then.

"Houji's asleep." Tatara assured him.

Takizawa swallowed. Without waiting for a word, he started thrusting, enjoying the pitiful moan that came from his partner. It took a few minutes but Takizawa was eventually allowing noises to slip freely from his mouth, gripping at his arms and his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck, you like that don't you?" Tatara asked, almost sneering. "You like being fucked dry like a cheap whore, huh?"  
"Y-Yes." Takizawa whimpered. "Choke me."

He complied instantly, wrapping his hands around his pale neck. He alternated the tightness of his grip every now and again, allowing Takizawa to gasp for breath before he couldn't breathe again. He loved this; loved how Takizawa was dependent on him. He loved how Houji was so weak that he couldn't give Takizawa this; couldn't dominate him the way he needed it.

"Ta-Ta… Tata-ra." Takizawa choked out suddenly.

He relaxed his grip, revelling in how Takizawa fought to get oxygen back into his body. He cast a glance at Houji's sleeping form, taking in how tense it seemed. Amusement lit up in his eyes. Houji wasn't asleep at all. He looked back to Takizawa and took his cock into his grasp, gripping it tightly.

"Do you want to come?" He asked.

Takizawa nodded.

"Too bad." He said.

He felt a bit of vindictive glee as the chocolate brown eyes belonging to the pale creature beneath him widened in alarm. He wanted Houji to hear Takizawa beg for it; hear him beg for him to let him come like the little whore he was.

"Please. Let me come." Takizawa begged, desperation getting the better of him. "Let me come. Tatara, please. I need to come. Your big cock feels too good. I-I need… Please, please, please."

It wasn't as lewd as it could have been but Tatara supposed it would have to do.

"You can come." He said, relaxing his grip on Takizawa's cock.

Relief flickered on Takizawa's face for a moment then the cute thing was coming, moaning loudly. The half-ghoul made a panicked attempt to cover his mouth but Tatara grabbed his hands and held his jaw open.

"Tatara." Takizawa whimpered. "Come inside me. Fill me up with your cum."

The talk combined with how Takizawa was clenching around him was enough for him to do just that, grunting. He slowed his thrusts down to a stop before pulling out. He lay beside the half-ghoul and grinned when he snuggled up to him.

Houji was gone before they woke up the next morning and wasn't home until late.


	2. Two

Houji hated it already. It had only been a week and he was regretting ever agreeing to this. He was reluctantly okay with the arrangement they had prior – he knew there were things that he could never give Seidou that Tatara could – but a part of him couldn't stand having it happen right next to him. Maybe he was overreacting but it was all too much already.

So he spent a few days – more like over a month – leaving for work far too early and coming home far too late. It didn't help that Tatara would, more often than not, send him smug looks whenever they saw each other. Seidou didn't seem to have noticed although it was understandable – the half-ghoul slept late in the morning and had Tatara to keep him occupied at night now.

He felt selfish with how he wasn't trying to make this work but he'd woken up one too many times to them going at it – he was a light sleeper, unfortunately. He hated listening to Seidou moan and groan and make all sorts of cute noises he'd never heard before. He hated listening to the way Tatara spoke to their partner. He hated the way Tatara treated Seidou in general, like he was some toy to be used and broken.

Houji groaned, setting his head on his desk.

"Houji, go home." Marude's voice said from the doorway.  
He looked up. "What?"  
"Go home." Marude repeated. "You've been staying late too much lately. Don't you have a partner or something to get back to?"

No, he thought bitterly, he didn't. Not when he was being so _lovingly_ taken care of by the third man in their relationship.

"Trouble in paradise?" Marude asked.  
"You could say that." Houji answered.  
"I find that using my words tends to work well." Marude said. "Well, Yoshitoki responded to it well anyway."  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Go home." Marude answered before walking off.

He couldn't help but grumble as he stood. At least Marude didn't have to deal with a lover who preferred someone else. He'd barely seen those two be romantic to each other when they were alive but even he knew that Yoshitoki had loved Marude and had loved only him.

Checking his phone, he left his office and was unsurprised to find no texts or calls from anyone. Right. Seidou was probably too busy getting his brains fucked out by Tatara and anyone else was probably busy with their own happy lives.

It was stupid that he felt this way. The constant sex was starting to die off. He'd probably get a good night's sleep again soon. It didn't help. He wasn't jealous though everyone else would tell him otherwise. He was… put off. He was careful with Seidou for a reason. He couldn't be rough without feeling horrible for a reason.

Before he knew it, he was home.

Sighing to himself, he locked the door and got his shoes off before he ever realised that a light was still on. Huh. He frowned, checking the time. The lights were all usually out by now.

He quickly found Seidou asleep on the couch, a forgotten cup of coffee on the end table. Had he tried waiting up for him? Smiling fondly, he picked the white-haired ghoul up and carried him off to bed, making sure all the lights were out.

Tatara glanced up. "He fall asleep on the couch again?"  
"Again?" Houji set Seidou down in the bed.  
"Again." Tatara confirmed. "He's been waiting up for your pathetic arse."

He didn't respond, guilt building quickly, and started to strip.

"I don't know what your problem is but –" Tatara started.  
"There's no problem." He lied smoothly. "It's just some stuff at work."

He heard him scoff and ignored it, finishing getting his clothes off. Not particularly caring for his nudity right now, he climbed into bed and was surprised when Seidou cuddled up to him.

"Houji." The boy mumbled.  
"Hey." He said softly, wrapping an arm around him.  
"Missed you." Seidou replied sleepily.  
"I missed you too." He assured him.

Seidou made a noise and he could tell he'd fallen asleep again. How cute.

Houji woke up to the pleasant feeling of a hand on his cock, groaning. Cracking his eyes open, he found Seidou watching him as he played around with his piercings in an almost bored manner.

"Not avoiding me anymore, huh?" Seidou asked.  
"I haven't been avoiding you." He answered far too quickly.  
The motions on his cock stopped. "You've hardly been home. I haven't seen you awake in ages."  
He swallowed. "You have Tatara here."  
"Is that what this about?" Seidou frowned. "I thought you were okay with it."  
"I am." He assured him. "I just didn't expect to be woken up by you two going at it so often."

He almost smiled at the blush that adorned his lover's cheeks. It was cute.

"Tatara's got a libido to rival yours." Seidou told him.  
"My libido isn't that bad." He frowned.  
"Lies." His lover responded, starting to toy around with his piercings once more.  
"Says the one playing with my dick piercings." He said.  
"You love it." Seidou replied.

Houji hummed and motioned for Seidou to move closer. Once the half-ghoul did so, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling amusedly at the little whimper he got when he pulled away.

"Is that it?" Seidou asked, sounding disappointed.  
"I don't know." He answered.  
His lover whined. "Kousuke."  
He chuckled. "What is it you want, little Owl?"  
"You inside me." The half-ghoul said. "Right now."

Houji hummed and a quick search of the bedside table found him the lube.

Seidou pulled a face. "I know you love that prep stuff and all but –"  
"It's a requirement if you want anal." He interrupted.  
His lover huffed, looking much like a petulant child in that moment. "Fine."  
"Thank you." He muttered, kissing the cute boy. "I know you don't like it at times but thank you for putting up with it."

He didn't miss a beat, sitting up and running a hand down Seidou's body that's so pleasingly curled into him already. He smiles and gets to stripping his lover down to nothing, noting with delight that he's in one of his shirts. He doesn't have forever with Seidou – by God does he wish that were the case – but he has him here and now and that's all that matters.

It wasn't hard to coax the boy into lying on his back in between his legs as he got lube on his fingers.

"C'mon." Seidou urged.  
"You don't know how to be patient, do you?" Houji asked, starting to tease Seidou's entrance with his finger. 

"Of course I know how to be patient." His lover grumbled.

He smiled and pressed the finger inside of him slowly. He took his time opening Seidou up as always, revelling in all the soft moans and little gasps. As always, he ignored the half-formed pleas to go faster. He didn't want to hurt Seidou. His lover had had enough pain to last him a lifetime.

Eventually, he removed his fingers, feeling that Seidou had been prepped enough, and got to lubing up his cock.

"More lube?" Seidou questioned.  
"I'm not Tatara." Houji reminded him softly.

His lover bit his lip, clearly trying to pick his words carefully. He didn't mind what he said. Seidou could scream at him, tell him how much he hates him, curse at him, do whatever he liked to see him hurt and he would sit there and smile though it all without a doubt. Even if it killed him.

"I know." Seidou said. "I know you're not and I know you're just trying to be gentle but I'm not made of glass. I won't break if you hurt me by accident."  
"I know you won't." He replied. "That doesn't mean I won't try to avoid it."

Seidou sighed, a fond look on his face, and Houji inched closer, slowly pressing his cock into Seidou's body. He smiled at the content sigh that came from his lover's black lips and quickly got comfortable.

"You can move." The half-ghoul told him.

He nodded and started thrusting slowly, leaning down to give Seidou what affection he could. It's a long process but eventually, Seidou came undone, body shaking from a combination of his orgasm. Houji kept stroking his lover's cock slowly, still kissing and biting at whatever expanse of skin he can get his mouth on.

"K-Kousuke." Seidou whimpered.

He dipped his head down, licking at Seidou's nipple. He mouthed it before nipping it gently, enjoying the keening sound that came from Seidou's mouth as he came a second time.

"Are you close?" His lover breathed.  
"Yeah." He assured him.

Seidou pulled him up into a kiss suddenly, surprising him. He groaned into it, releasing inside of his lover's pliant body. The kiss ended and Seidou pulled him down, forcing him to lie on top of him.

"I love you." Seidou muttered in his ear.  
"I love you too." Houji whispered.

Neither of them moved and eventually, the mattress shifted but not of their own doing. Houji glanced over to see Tatara yawn.

"You two are fucking disgusting with that sappy goddamn bullshit." The ghoul said.

Seidou stuck his tongue out and Houji chuckled.


	3. Three

Houji hated it already. It had only been a week and he was regretting ever agreeing to this. He was reluctantly okay with the arrangement they had prior – he knew there were things that he could never give Seidou that Tatara could – but a part of him couldn't stand having it happen right next to him. Maybe he was overreacting but it was all too much already.

So he spent a few days – more like over a month – leaving for work far too early and coming home far too late. It didn't help that Tatara would, more often than not, send him smug looks whenever they saw each other. Seidou didn't seem to have noticed although it was understandable – the half-ghoul slept late in the morning and had Tatara to keep him occupied at night now.

He felt selfish with how he wasn't trying to make this work but he'd woken up one too many times to them going at it – he was a light sleeper, unfortunately. He hated listening to Seidou moan and groan and make all sorts of cute noises he'd never heard before. He hated listening to the way Tatara spoke to their partner. He hated the way Tatara treated Seidou in general, like he was some toy to be used and broken.

Houji groaned, setting his head on his desk.

"Houji, go home." Marude's voice said from the doorway.  
He looked up. "What?"  
"Go home." Marude repeated. "You've been staying late too much lately. Don't you have a partner or something to get back to?"

No, he thought bitterly, he didn't. Not when he was being so lovingly taken care of by the third man in their relationship.

"Trouble in paradise?" Marude asked.  
"You could say that." Houji answered.  
"I find that using my words tends to work well." Marude said. "Well, Yoshitoki responded to it well anyway."  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Go home." Marude answered before walking off.

He couldn't help but grumble as he stood. At least Marude didn't have to deal with a lover who preferred someone else. He'd barely seen those two be romantic to each other when they were alive but even he knew that Yoshitoki had loved Marude and had loved only him.

Checking his phone, he left his office and was unsurprised to find no texts or calls from anyone. Right. Seidou was probably too busy getting his brains fucked out by Tatara and anyone else was probably busy with their own happy lives.

It was stupid that he felt this way. The constant sex was starting to die off. He'd probably get a good night's sleep again soon. It didn't help. He wasn't jealous though everyone else would tell him otherwise. He was… put off. He was careful with Seidou for a reason. He couldn't be rough without feeling horrible for a reason.

Before he knew it, he was home.

Sighing to himself, he locked the door and got his shoes off before he ever realised that a light was still on. Huh. He frowned, checking the time. The lights were all usually out by now.

He quickly found Seidou asleep on the couch, a forgotten cup of coffee on the end table. Had he tried waiting up for him? Smiling fondly, he picked the white-haired ghoul up and carried him off to bed, making sure all the lights were out.

Tatara glanced up. "He fall asleep on the couch again?"  
"Again?" Houji set Seidou down in the bed.  
"Again." Tatara confirmed. "He's been waiting up for your pathetic arse."

He didn't respond, guilt building quickly, and started to strip.

"I don't know what your problem is but –" Tatara started.  
"There's no problem." He lied smoothly. "It's just some stuff at work."

He heard him scoff and ignored it, finishing getting his clothes off. Not particularly caring for his nudity right now, he climbed into bed and was surprised when Seidou cuddled up to him.

"Houji." The boy mumbled.  
"Hey." He said softly, wrapping an arm around him.  
"Missed you." Seidou replied sleepily.  
"I missed you too." He assured him.

Seidou made a noise and he could tell he'd fallen asleep again. How cute.

Houji woke up to the pleasant feeling of a hand on his cock, groaning. Cracking his eyes open, he found Seidou watching him as he played around with his piercings in an almost bored manner.

"Not avoiding me anymore, huh?" Seidou asked.  
"I haven't been avoiding you." He answered far too quickly.  
The motions on his cock stopped. "You've hardly been home. I haven't seen you awake in ages."  
He swallowed. "You have Tatara here."  
"Is that what this about?" Seidou frowned. "I thought you were okay with it."  
"I am." He assured him. "I just didn't expect to be woken up by you two going at it so often."

He almost smiled at the blush that adorned his lover's cheeks. It was cute.

"Tatara's got a libido to rival yours." Seidou told him.  
"My libido isn't that bad." He frowned.  
"Lies." His lover responded, starting to toy around with his piercings once more.  
"Says the one playing with my dick piercings." He said.  
"You love it." Seidou replied.

Houji hummed and motioned for Seidou to move closer. Once the half-ghoul did so, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling amusedly at the little whimper he got when he pulled away.

"Is that it?" Seidou asked, sounding disappointed.  
"I don't know." He answered.  
His lover whined. "Kousuke."  
He chuckled. "What is it you want, little Owl?"  
"You inside me." The half-ghoul said. "Right now."

Houji hummed and a quick search of the bedside table found him the lube.

Seidou pulled a face. "I know you love that prep stuff and all but –"  
"It's a requirement if you want anal." He interrupted.  
His lover huffed, looking much like a petulant child in that moment. "Fine."  
"Thank you." He muttered, kissing the cute boy. "I know you don't like it at times but thank you for putting up with it."

He didn't miss a beat, sitting up and running a hand down Seidou's body that's so pleasingly curled into him already. He smiles and gets to stripping his lover down to nothing, noting with delight that he's in one of his shirts. He doesn't have forever with Seidou – by God does he wish that were the case – but he has him here and now and that's all that matters.

It wasn't hard to coax the boy into lying on his back in between his legs as he got lube on his fingers.

"C'mon." Seidou urged.  
"You don't know how to be patient, do you?" Houji asked, starting to tease Seidou's entrance with his finger.  
"Of course I know how to be patient." His lover grumbled.

He smiled and pressed the finger inside of him slowly. He took his time opening Seidou up as always, revelling in all the soft moans and little gasps. As always, he ignored the half-formed pleas to go faster. He didn't want to hurt Seidou. His lover had had enough pain to last him a lifetime.

Eventually, he removed his fingers, feeling that Seidou had been prepped enough, and got to lubing up his cock.

"More lube?" Seidou questioned.  
"I'm not Tatara." Houji reminded him softly.

His lover bit his lip, clearly trying to pick his words carefully. He didn't mind what he said. Seidou could scream at him, tell him how much he hates him, curse at him, do whatever he liked to see him hurt and he would sit there and smile though it all without a doubt. Even if it killed him.

"I know." Seidou said. "I know you're not and I know you're just trying to be gentle but I'm not made of glass. I won't break if you hurt me by accident."  
"I know you won't." He replied. "That doesn't mean I won't try to avoid it."

Seidou sighed, a fond look on his face, and Houji inched closer, slowly pressing his cock into Seidou's body. He smiled at the content sigh that came from his lover's black lips and quickly got comfortable.

"You can move." The half-ghoul told him.

He nodded and started thrusting slowly, leaning down to give Seidou what affection he could. It's a long process but eventually, Seidou came undone, body shaking from a combination of his orgasm. Houji kept stroking his lover's cock slowly, still kissing and biting at whatever expanse of skin he can get his mouth on.

"K-Kousuke." Seidou whimpered.

He dipped his head down, licking at Seidou's nipple. He mouthed it before nipping it gently, enjoying the keening sound that came from Seidou's mouth as he came a second time.

"Are you close?" His lover breathed.  
"Yeah." He assured him.

Seidou pulled him up into a kiss suddenly, surprising him. He groaned into it, releasing inside of his lover's pliant body. The kiss ended and Seidou pulled him down, forcing him to lie on top of him.

"I love you." Seidou muttered in his ear.  
"I love you too." Houji whispered.

Neither of them moved and eventually, the mattress shifted but not of their own doing. Houji glanced over to see Tatara yawn.

"You two are fucking disgusting with that sappy goddamn bullshit." The ghoul said.

Seidou stuck his tongue out and Houji chuckled.


	4. Four

Tatara sighed as he waited for Takizawa, eyeing the two corpses. That should be enough to feed them both for a while.

"Oh, they look good." The half-ghoul joined him.  
"Good." He said. "Now help me pack them up."

Takizawa nodded and they got started with Tatara separating the meat and Takizawa wrapping it up. Tatara relished in the quiet for a few moments before sighing.

"Say, how did you come to call Houji Daddy anyway?" He asked.  
"Do you want the full story?" His partner inquired.  
He nodded. "Please."  
"It was some stupid New Year's party an Investigator decided to throw." Takizawa told him. "There was free alcohol so naturally I took advantage despite the fact I really had no clue how much liquor I could handle. I got pretty drunk after a few cups at which point Houji realised he should probably take me home – he actually doesn't like parties all that much so it wasn't a problem. So there he was, trying to coax me into leaving which worked after he bribed me. The real problem arose when he was trying to get me to in his car."

He glanced up when his partner paused, finding a bit of a blush on his face.

"I kept trying to hug him whilst simultaneously arguing with him about how I wasn't drunk and there was no reason to take me home." Takizawa continued. "At some point he said something and I pretty much responded with 'fucking take me, Daddy'. We weren't even dating. There was absolutely no reason for me to call him Daddy but I did it anyway."  
Tatara laughed. "That was more amusing than I thought it would be. How'd he respond?"  
"No fucking clue." His partner told him. "I must've blacked out from all the alcohol because next thing I knew I was waking up on his couch with a killer headache… Do you know how weird it is to have your superior as 'Daddy' in your contacts? He changed it on me as a joke and I couldn't be bothered to change it back."  
"I can't see Arima ever letting anyone call him Daddy." He said. "Maybe Master or something but not Daddy. I also don't think that Eto would appreciate it if I started calling her Daddy."

Takizawa snickered.


End file.
